


Stefan's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Lemons, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Requested by Jaylny  
This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

After arriving at her new house with her stuff followed by the moving truck with some help. Bella stops her new truck in the driveway she gets out with the keys to her home to unlock her front door to help the movers move in her stuff in her new home.

By the time she helps the movers move all her stuff into where she wants the furniture and other things to go in the different places of her home. She pays them and then thanks them for their help, after they leave she cleans a little bit of her home up and then heads into the town to the Mystic Grill she passed by on the way here to get something to eat.

She arrived at Mystic Grill parking her new Truck in one of the parking spaces and heads inside the place. She looks around for an available table she sees one and heads on over to sit down while grabbing a menu.

When she turns to look around the place she notices a reddish brown haired male with pale skin and green eyes and black leather jacket with a blue top and dark jeans with tennis shoes staring at her with a serious look she smiles at him. He gives her a little smile than stood with his drink to walk over to her she watches as he sits down before her with a smirk he said, “Hi.”

“Hi.” she said to him 

“Your new here aren't you.” he said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

“Names Stefan Salvatore.” he said to her 

“Isabella Swan.” she said to him 

“I can show you around town here Bella.” he said to her 

“Sure I would like that Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good, well how about we order something to eat and I pay for the bill for us both and then I can walk you around with you and show you the town.” he said to her 

“That's great I would like that Stefan.” she said to him 

Bella and him picked up menus from the table to order and after they ordered their food and she ordered a drink with him a refill. They talked about what their going to do in town together while he shows her the school and places she will go to in town.

After a while their food arrived along with her drink and his refill of his drink. She smiles at him as she said, “I'm happy I have met you Stefan this evening Stefan.”

“Me too Bella.” he said to her 

“So are you the only one in this town living by yourself in the boarding house.” she said to him 

“No I have my Uncle Zack who is on the council who lives there with me.” he said to her 

“Oh, well I hope I can meet him.” she said to him 

“I'm sure that can be arranged Bella.How about you do you like living alone in your home.” he said to her 

“Yes I do I used to live with my Father before he passed away in the line of duty while out on the job.” she said to him 

“That must have sucked than losing your father. You must miss him I never missed mine though or my Mother I barely knew her after I was born she died but my older brother knew her more before me.” he said to her 

“What's your brother's name Stefan.” she said to him 

“Damon, but he is on travel right now and I have not heard much from him.” he said to her 

“Okay well its nice to know you have an older sibling. I am an only child out of two parents my mother is scatterbrained and thinks like a child while being free-spirited.” she said to him 

“I guess you had to raise yourself in the home you shared with her.” he said to her 

“Yes I did.” she said to him and frowned 

“Okay well lets talk about happier topics during this meal.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

“What's your favorite color.” he told her 

“I do not really have a favorite color.” she said to him 

“That's fine.” he said to her 

“What's yours.” she said to him 

“Mine is brown.” he said to her not really telling her the reason of it because he likes her eyes

“I like green even if my Dad used to get me anything with purple for my bedroom when I lived with him.” she said to him not really telling him that because of how she likes the color of his eyes 

“That's nice.” he said to her 

After they talked some more tonight both finished eating and he paid the bill for their food and drinks. He takes her hand after she grabs her purse and walks with her out of the grill to walk around town before heading to her place.

Stefan hopes she never has to meet his older brother Damon whenever he does come back from his trip. He will do what it takes to protect her from him because he knows how his brother is with females that he shows interest in that Damon will try to take from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Requested by Jaylny   
This is the only time this will be added.

 

 

Chapter 2

After the walk in town, Stefan took her back to her car where she got in and he rode behind her in his. He knew he will want to be together with her in some way for anything to happen and make sense for him to be with Bella.

He would want to express how much he cares for her maybe not today but tomorrow will work out right for him to explain to her. He thinks in his mind as he is driving his car to her house what he can say to her to get her to understand that he has feelings for her.

Which, he feels that things will happen naturally between him and Bella as he spends time with her possibly at her home before going back to his home. He understood how he can explain someday to Bella what he and what his older brother is hoping his older brother Damon does not come back anytime soon.

He gets out of his car after following her home. He walks straight towards her holding out his hand for her to take as she takes it she smiles at him he smiles back at her with love in his eyes.

Stefan walks with her to the front door of her home. He smiles at her knowing he loves her and wants to keep her as his and away from his older brother Damon.

He hopes he never has to deal with his brother and neither does Bella whenever she will meet him if he decides to come hom to Mystic Falls to visit. He will do anything to make sure she stays away from his older brother at all costs and make sure no harm comes to her from his older brother if he finds her.

When he knows he can do more for her he will make sure nothing bad happens to her while she is with him in town. He wishes to give her a kiss on the lips but is not sure if she will have a problem with it or not for he does care and love her.

 

Stefan looks at her with a smile as he said, 

“Bella I was wondering if tomorrow you can come to my home and I can cook dinner for us both.”

“Sure I would love to Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good well, I'm glad that you agreed if you give me your phone number I will call you and tell you what time to be there.” he said to her 

“Okay well, here is my phone number.” she said and than told him her phone number for him to call or text her 

“Thanks for giving me your phone number Bella.” he said to her 

“I hope to hear from you again Stefan.” she said to him 

He hopes to give her a goodnight kiss tonight but is not sure if she will accept the kiss from him yet. He smiles at her and then walks away back to his car to head back home after waving bye to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Requested by Jaylny   
This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

The next morning...

Bella wakes up from her sleep in her bed she smiles from the dream she had last night of Stefan Salvatore. Hoping for a chance to be with him and have him in her life even as her boyfriend she will want to be with him more.

She would want to know if she can call him and see if he is up thinking about her. She knows she is thinking about him and would want to be with him. 

She feels love and something else for him that she cannot explain but wants to explore with him someday. She figures anything is simple for her to be in her life and having him in hers is going to work out just fine for herself.

She thinks in her mind, about what happened yesterday she hopes to spend time with him as she grabs her phone to text him hoping he will answer her and come over to see her. She hears a beep back seeing a text from him telling her that he will be there in a few minutes she became excited moves the covers back to get ready for the day to spend time with him.

She comes out of the bathroom dressed while brushing her hair she puts the brush away back on her vanity stand and leaves to go downstairs to wait for him. She will want to know more about his life this morning as she gets to spend more time with him.

She will want to spend as much time as she gets with him knowing she has feelings for him and would want to be together with him someday. After a few minutes waiting she hears a knock on her front door getting up to answer it.

She sees he stood before her smirking at her she hears him ask her, “May I come in Bella.”

“Yes, you may Stefan I have been waiting to see you again today.” she said to him 

She moves aside to allow him into her home seeing him walk through the entrance to her home she closes the front door behind him. She smiles at him she said, “Let's go into the living room and get to know each other more shall we.”

“Sure Bella.” he said to her 

“Great.” she said taking his hand and leading him to her living room 

She feels him pulling her closer as he sits on the couch with her beside him. She smiles knowing she is spending time with him this morning. 

She looks at him with a smile she said, “I'm happy you came over here Stefan.”

“Me too Bella.” he said to her 

“Good well, if your hungry I can cook something up for us if you want to Stefan.” she said to him 

“No thanks I'm good for now.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“How about we spend more time together with each other Bella.” he said to her 

“Alright I'm looking forward to spending as much time with you as possible.” she said to him 

“That's great Bella.” he said to her 

“I have feelings for you Stefan.” she said to him 

“I do for you as well Bella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy you said that to me.” she said to him 

“May I kiss you Bella, I have been wanting to do it since yesterday.” he said to her 

“Sure you may Stefan.” she said to him 

She feels him lean towards her to give her a kiss. She feels his lips on her enjoying the kiss she kisses him back pouring her love and feelings into the kiss. 

She knows she will want to go out with him and be his girlfriend if he asks her one of these days or asks her soon. She understood how much he means to her with wanting to be in a relationship with him.

She feels him pull back from her lips and her hearing him say, “Bella would you want to go out with me and be my girlfriend.”

“Sure I would love to Stefan.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Bella.” he said to her 

“Me too Stefan I'm happy your my boyfriend.” she said to him 

“I'm glad that you are my girlfriend. Now we can do a lot of things together between us more if you want to Bella.” he said to her 

“I would love to do a lot of things with you Stefan. With being your girlfriend and even show PDAs in front of anyone who sees us together.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

“I hope one of these days when we show our love for each other intimately that you will not leave me afterwards Stefan.” she said to him 

“Trust me Bella I would not do that. I love you want you to be mine. But there is something I must tell you before that can happen.” he said to her 

“What is it that you have to tell me Stefan.” she said to him 

“I'm a vampire.” he said to her 

“Let me guess your older brother is one too.” she said to him 

“Yes, he is and I do not trust him if he does come back home to meet you.” he said to her 

“Why is he dangerous Stefan.” she said to him 

“To you, yes Bella. But me not so much.” he said to her 

“Okay, than I will keep my guard around him when I meet him Stefan.” she said to him 

“Great that is all I ask just in case your alone in a room with him. I want you to take this and wear it.” he said to her showing her a bracelet 

“Why do I have to wear this Stefan is there a reason for it.” she said to him 

“Yes, it has vervain in it that can repel any vampire from compelling you.” he said to her 

“Alright I will wear it Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good I will also give you vervain to put in your drinks for you to drink it as well.” he said to her 

“Alright I will do it for you Stefan.” she said to him 

“That's fine the next time I will come here I will bring liquid of the plant to your home.” he said to her 

“I will take it you can trust me Stefan.” she said to him 

“Don't worry I trust you its him I do not trust.” he said to her 

“So can I ask you about your type of vampire.” she said to him 

“Sure what would you like to know Bella.” he said to her 

“Does a stake to the heart imply to your type of vampires.” she said to him 

“Yes, it does we became wrinkly and age faster as our skin turns grey. When we die from a stake to the heart.” he said to her 

“Okay so the whole invite thing is that for real.” she said to him 

“Yes for our kind of vampires we have to be invited in unless its our own home or if a home is abandoned or the person is dead than we can enter.” he said to her 

“Alright. Does vervain hurt you.” she said to him 

“Yes, its very painful if our skin touches it and it can also weaken us and cause us harm.” he said to her

“I have to ask does sunlight burn you.” she said to him 

“yes if we are not wearing protection to go out in the daylight.” he said showing her his ring with his crest on it 

“Let me guess its spelled.” she said to him 

“Yes, it is by a witch and the stone is called Lapis Lazuli to help protect me from the sun.” he said to her 

“Fair enough thanks for telling me about your type of vampires Stefan.” she said to him 

“Your welcome Bella.” he said to her 

After that they kissed again sharing their love for each other with a promise to be together intimately one of these nights. She knows she loves him and would want to be with him for the rest of her life and be like him someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Requested by Jaylny 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

Later in the evening...

Bella and Stefan are sitting on the couch watching a movie. She thinks about what she is going to do when one of these days for the next step to happen and things can change between her and Stefan intimately.

She knew she will want to be together with him and see where things can happen from there that will turn out better for her. She turns to see Stefan smiling at her with love in his eyes she knows she should kiss him again and see where it takes her from there.

She hopes when the next step happens that he will not dump her or use her for sex. She will want to be with him in a relationship that is not based on sex but also on love and care for him when he is with her.

She thinks in her mind, how she can show her love for him when she noticing him leaning towards her to give her a kiss. She smiles during the kiss feeling his intentions and the love he has for her through them she will do anything for him.

She figures something is going to be made simple one of these days that she can be happy about in her life for days to come. She wants to explore things with him as the relationship with him will progress to something different one of these days.

When she feels his arms go around her holding her to him to where she feels him pull her onto his lap. She sees the kiss has deepened between him and her and will do anything to touch him even more while she is on his lap.

She goes to wrap her hands around his neck while feeling the back hairs of his hair at the end and feeling him move his arms underneath her top to feel her skin. She smiles noticing as he pulls back from kissing her that he is smiling at her as well she knows she loves him and that he loves her in return.

Stefan looks at her through his eyes filled with love hoping if indeed his older brother Damon does come back that he will not want to take her from him. He knows how Damon is with women he will use her to get to him and he hopes that does not happen he will not want his girlfriend Isabella around his older brother at all.

He understood that if Damon does show up at the boarding house if Isabella is there with him that he will do what it takes to protect her even enlist his nephew Zach's help against Damon. He will have to watch Zach as well to make sure no harm comes to him if Damon gets out of control.

He feels that things can change with Isabella and he is looking forward to the change happening in his life that can be good to be with her every day if she lets him. He wonders about tomorrow when their officially on their first date that things will go well for him and her bother.

He will do what he can for her to make sure she is safe from harm that no harm comes to her especially from other vampires who will come into town to cause trouble. He feels things for her that he cannot explain but is looking forward to the good times he will have with her someday.

He smiles at her as he said, “I love you Bella.”

“I love you too Stefan.” she said to him 

“I'm glad now that we are together and we can officially go on our first date tomorrow night that things can turn out better for you and me.” he said to her 

 

“Me too Stefan.” she said to him 

“I got to go soon but if you need me to come back call me Bella. I will come back and be here for you ok.” he said to her 

“Okay Stefan I will.” she said to him 

“I hope you have a good night Bella.” he said to her after he moved her off his lap and beside him on the couch.

“You too Stefan.” she said to him while smiling with happiness in her eyes for him 

He stood up pulling her with him he gives her one more kiss. Than pulls back from her to hug her in his arms then moved away to leave her home and go back to his home to sleep for the night. 

Bella stood by her door waving bye to him as he leaves than shut the door behind her to turn off the TV and walk upstairs to go to sleep in her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Requested by Jaylny   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

 

The next morning, Bella wakes up due to the alarm on her clock and the sun shinning in her eyes from the light in the window. She carefully sits up to rub the sleep crust from her eyes wondering more about the date she will have with Stefan tonight.

She feels things for him that she has never felt before in anyone she has met in the past. She wonders if he is up this morning when she receives a beep on her phone signaling a text she grabs it looking at the caller I.d. Noticing Stefan's name at the top she smiles.

She sees the text message asking her to see him at his home. She smiles texting him back saying yes she would love to see him there.

She quickly grabs her clothes to change into and to get ready for her day out with Stefan in his home and hopes he will text her with directions or meet her somewhere in town to ride with her to his home. She cannot wait to see where his home is at and look inside it knowing she will get another chance to spend time with him.

Meanwhile at the boarding house...

Stefan is inside his bedroom after he sent the text message to his girlfriend Bella asking her to come over. He knows he will want her to meet Zach before he leaves and to spend time with her once his nephew is gone from the home.

He feels if he expresses his feelings towards her and shows that he loves and cares about her she will want to spend more time here at his home when he is not at hers. He will do anything to make sure she is safe from Damon though whenever he does appear back in town and to make sure she will not be compelled by his older brother if he does see her when he is not around.

 

He decides to make her breakfast when she comes over this morning after leaving her home. He texts her his address making sure she knows where his home is and then left his bedroom to go downstairs to the kitchen to cook her breakfast that he will eat with her and keeping his phone on him.

He wonders what she will think of his home when he stops cooking breakfast after making a large meal for her and him. He notices his nephew Zach coming into the kitchen wondering what he is doing he hopes to tell him that he is seeing the new girl in town Isabella Swan.

He turns to his nephew and said, “I met the new girl in town a couple of days ago named Isabella Swan. I asked her out and she became my girlfriend she knows what I am and what Damon is but does not know that you are our nephew only our Uncle.”

“Alright, well that is nice to here Stefan.” Zach said to him 

“Good.” he said to him 

“Should I warn her how Damon is when he does come back from his trip and sees her here.” Zach said to him 

“No I already warned her about him and I will be giving her vervain to take when he is around after he is back from his trip he will not be able to compel her or try to drink from her.” he said to him 

“Okay, well that is great to hear.” Zach said to him 

Just after he said that he hears a knock on the door. He walks out of the kitchen with Zach following behind him to answer the door hoping she is here.

He opens the door noticing Bella is on his doorstep he smiles at her allowing her to come in he said, “Won't you come in I have breakfast made for us.”

“Sure Stefan thank you.” she said to him 

“Your welcome Bella.” he said to her 

She walks past him seeing an older gentleman with short dark hair and a mustache with beard she smiles at him and said, “You must be Zach Salvatore that Stefan has told me about. I'm Bella Swan.”

“Yes, that is me.” he said to her 

“Its nice to meet you Zach.” she said to him 

“Nice to meet you too, Bella.” he said to her 

Zach turns to Stefan he said, “I have a council meeting to go to now I will leave you two to your breakfast.”

“Bye Zach.” She said to him 

 

“Bye.” he said to her and then he walked out of the house to head to the mayor's house for a council meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Requested by Jaylny   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

 

Stefan and Bella enter the kitchen where the dining room table is he motions for her to sit down. He grabs the food and two plates to put the food on and places her plate in front of her with a fork while he grabs his to sit down across from her.

He wonders what she is going to ask him about their date knowing its a surprise he hopes she will be willing to accept. He does not want Damon to find her when he does return from his trip and hopes she would be safe from him and not have Damon use her or drink from her with him around her.

Bella opens her mouth to speak, 

“Do you and Zach only live here by yourselves?”

“No my older brother Damon has his bedroom upstairs here. But he is on a trip and will not be back anytime soon hopefully not soon enough that he will sneak up on me and find you here one of these days.” he said to her 

“Fair enough.” she said to him 

“Are you still willing to take the vervain Bella.” he said to her 

“Of course I am Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good, well I'm glad you said that Bella.” he said to her 

“Why is that.” she said to him 

“Because I have some on the counter for you to take home with you when you go home later.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“Enjoy the breakfast I made for us Bella.” he said to her 

“Thanks Stefan.” she said to him after she begin eating her food he has on a plate for her 

“Your welcome Bella.” he said to her than started to eat his food on his plate while looking at her

She wonders what Stefan is going to do when his older brother Damon returns. She thinks if Damon is trouble she has got to be careful and watch her back around him to make sure he does not attack or drink from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Requested by Jaylny 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

After breakfast in the kitchen...

 

Bella and Stefan walk out of the kitchen to the living room. She and him sit next to each other on the love seat holding hands and Stefan turns on the TV in the living room to watch a movie with her this afternoon.

She wonders about their date and what their going to do on their date when it starts to happen tonight. She hopes she will have a good time on their date tonight when it happens and that no interruptions and problems will occur on their date.

When she feels him turn towards her to give her a kiss she smiles during the kiss as she kisses him back to show her love for him. She knows she has feelings for him that are deep enough to show him her love in some ways that she cannot explain.

She wonders if he truly loves her and would want to be with her if any people from her past show up to harm her or want her back. She will do everything to make sure that does not happen including having Stefan protect her from them if they ever find her here.

She pulls back from kissing him and said, 

“Thanks for the kiss Stefan. I love you.”

“I love you too Bella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy you said that Stefan, because you mean a lot to me.” she said to him 

“You mean a lot to me too Bella. And you make me happy.” he said to her 

“I hope our date will go well tonight Stefan.” she said to him 

“I hope so too Bella. Trust me when we are on our date together you will be happy about where I will take you tonight.” he said to her 

“Okay that is good to know Stefan.” she said to him 

“Alright.” he said to her 

He pulls her to lean on his side as he turns back along with her to watch the movie. He hopes nothing bad will happen on his date with her hoping that everything will go well tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves comes to Mystic Falls she meets Stefan Salvatore who shows an interest in her with being a new girl in the town and all. With wanting to show her around town he brings her back to his home to spend time with her and wants her as his including being his girlfriend. What happens when Damon comes back from being away and sees Stefan having a new love in his life and wants to take her for himself. Stefan will have to fight to keep his love Isabella by his side in order to protect her from Damon and other vampires who will want her for themselves. Rated M for Lemons/Strong/Language/Violence/Character Death/D/S. Dominate Possessive Stefan with Bella

Requested by Jaylny 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

 

Stefan stood up from the couch pulling his girlfriend Isabella Swan by the hand to drag her out back to the outside where he has a place that is his he will want to take her to for their date. He hopes she will like it when he shows it towards her and has her with him to experience new things in his secret place with her.

He knows she is much different than Katherine and he cannot wait to share his feelings and explore the relationship more with his girlfriend Isabella. He wonders what she will think of his secret place in the forest that is near a waterfall when she sees he hopes she will like it.

When he notices the curious expression she has on her face. He hopes when he shows her his secret place in the forest for their date she will be surprised and like it. Since that is where half of their date is going to be at in his secret spot while dinner will happen back at the boarding house.

He has a feeling that something is going to happen to turn bad for Isabella one of these days when his older brother returns. He knows he will try to steal her from him to get her to be with him and away from him he does feel sorry for his older brother Damon.

Though he does not want his older brother Damon to steal his girlfriend Isabella from him at all. While she is with him he will do what he can to protect her from him and anyone else who will see her and come for her.

He would want things to change and for his older brother Damon not to have to fight with him or cause trouble in town. He will do what he can to protect him and Isabella as well himself if that happens.

He thinks in his mind, how everything will happen someday that can turn from bad to worse once his older brother Damon comes back. He understood that once he sees Isabella he will try to take her from him and he will have to fight his brother to keep her by his side.

Bella notices he is taking her somewhere in the forest until he stops a few minutes into a clearing. She notices the waterfall and blanket with a basket in the area along with other things including lights in the trees making the place magical to her. 

She turns to him with a smile she said, 

“I love it Stefan its wonderful.”

“I'm happy you like it. This is my secret place I come here to think and I thought as part of our date you will like it as well. Since I will also cook us dinner back at the boarding house to complete our date Bella.” he said to her 

“I am sure I will. I love the setting for our date already Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good, now let's sit down and spend time together and talk while there are drinks in the basket on the blanket over there for us to drink and grab lunch from.” he said to her 

“Alright nice of you to think that Stefan.” she said to him 

“I hope you will like the lunch I made for us to eat our here near the waterfall this afternoon Bella.” he said to her 

“Of course Stefan.” she said to him 

“That's great.” he said to her 

Afterwards he led her to the blanket helping sit down on it. While he sits down beside her bringing the basket of food and drinks over to be in between them on the blanket.

He wonders what she will think of the food he cooked and how he has vervain in her drink. He wanted to warn her before she drank it that the plant is in her drink just so there are no side effects to it.

He hands her the drink before taking his along with food he said, 

“I just want to warn you that the drink I gave you has the vervain plant in it. Its to help against any vampires wanting to compel and drink from you.” 

“Okay thanks for letting me know Stefan.” she said before taking a sip of the drink he gave her 

She takes a deep breath lets it out slowly and tips her drink back to drink from it. What she got was a burning sensation in her mouth. Which caused her to let out a 

“Ouch.”

Stefan wondering what is wrong decided to ask her, 

“Something wrong with the plant in your drink that you drank from Bella.” 

“Yes, it burned my mouth.” she said to him 

“Alright here is a bottle of water with no vervain it. I hope it cools your mouth.” he said to her 

“Thanks Stefan.” she said grabbing the water bottle unscrewing the cap and starting to take small sips from it to cool her mouth 

Stefan looks at her and said, “Well maybe we should just get you vervain in a jewelry bracelet or necklace Bella.”

“I think that will be best Stefan.” she said to him 

“Good, I think part of the reason is the bite mark on your wrist from a cold one vampire that must have some venom in your blood to cause the burn.” he said to her 

“I agree it must be it than Stefan.” she said to him 

 

“Okay. Maybe once I get you jewelry filled with vervain you can wear it and not on your right wrist with the cold one bite mark but on your left wrist and your neck will be better.” he said to her 

“That's fine Stefan.” she said to him 

“Great, well how about we enjoy the rest of our date Bella.” he said to her 

“Good idea Stefan.” she said to him 

Afterwards they continued to eat the lunch he made for her and him and drink with their meals while making small talk about what their going to do when school starts tomorrow for her. He knows he will be there with her to head inside the high school and go to school there with her.


End file.
